


副作用系列四：碳基化

by PeiNi



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 救护车千斤顶的碳基生活





	副作用系列四：碳基化

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：腿交，电影院play

嘶...好难受....发生了什么....这好像不是我的身体....

“大夫，你醒了吗？”

“千斤顶，救护车还没有醒么。”

是千斤顶和擎天柱的声音，到底...发生了什么？

救护车在艰难中勉强睁开了自己千斤重的眼皮，刺眼的光线，让他在仅有的缝隙里只看到了一个模糊的人影，他在望向某一个方向，说着话。救护车尝试着说话，干涩的喉咙发出低哑的声音，眼前男人的目光投向了自己。

这个人是...千斤顶吗？

“他醒了！大夫，你先喝点水。”

救护车被拥进了一个温暖的怀抱，这个角度得以让他看见自己的下半身。呵...人类的躯壳。杯口轻靠在他干裂的唇上，他的身体急需补充水分，温热的液体润湿了他的唇瓣，积满在口腔。他想要吞咽，可惜效果甚微，无奈的感受着水从嘴角无情的流走。

男人好像也发现了这一点，用自己的嘴堵住了水逃跑的路。救护车的眼睛猛的睁大，先前僵硬的身体开始扭动着，挣扎着想要摆脱。可他被钳制在怀里，直到多半的水被咽下。

“Sunshine，我是千斤顶啊，已经没事了。”

身形并不算矮小的救护车，此时像一只落水得救的小猫，蜷缩在千斤顶的怀里。

————

“大夫，你是傻瓜嘛！上次为什么要挡在我前面！”

“一个人独活有意思么。”

在千斤顶的悉心照料下，救护车很快就适应恢复了过来，除了那条打了石膏的腿。

“然后就成这样了。”

“那也总比你挨一下，回归火种源的下场要好得多。还有，你在家能不能把衣服穿上。”

千斤顶没有说话，他躺在床上从身后搂住救护车，鼻尖抵在救护车的脊梁上，轻嗅着他身上独有的气息。

其实那天阳光刚好，千斤顶正要出去搜寻赛博坦人遗留的宝物。救护车破天荒的决定不再宅在基地里，申请跟随千斤顶一同前往。有了救护车跟在身旁，千斤顶顿时觉得自己战力倍增。

纵使世界狂风骤雨，身旁阳光依旧。

可现实总是给你狠狠的来了一巴掌。他们被人阴了，到最后他们不得不毁掉遗物准备与霸天虎们同归于尽。他们甚至都没看清他们炸了个啥，一道白光差点把他们俩双双弄回火种源。

强制下线前，千斤顶看到救护车挡在了他的身前，难得的冲他笑了。

“还好我一起来了，不然就成生死离别了。”

“千斤顶，你睡着了吗？”

救护车询问着，安静的房间里，回应他的是匀缓的呼吸声。他用手肘撑起身体，将自己转个身的面向千斤顶。略带心疼的望着千斤顶疲倦的睡容，指腹摩挲着眼眶处微微浮现的黑眼圈。他俯下身子亲上了千斤顶的额头，回到千斤顶的怀里。

“辛苦了，晚安。”

————

清晨的微光，照亮休憩的黑暗，豆大的露珠顺着叶尖滴落。

睡梦里的救护车被清风拂过面庞，睁开了惺忪的睡眼。好像有个什么东西顶在他的尾椎处，救护车想要推开，却发现自己握上了千斤顶硬挺的炙热。给救护车这么一弄，千斤顶也睁开了眼。

“Sunshine，你要再休息会么，还是，你想让我的小兄弟先休息一下。”

侧卧的救护车被顺势一推，千斤顶横跨在他的身上。救护车宽松的睡裤很轻松的就被扒了下来，露出挺翘的臀部。

“千斤顶！要发情给我滚嗯！哈啊...你不要打了！”

救护车咬住被角防止自己的声音从齿间泄出，因为被打屁股而舒服的叫出来，这未免也太羞耻了吧。千斤顶揉弄着显出红印的臀肉，指尖轻刺着收缩的后穴。救护车的惊呼，让千斤顶兴致更盛。他脱下身上仅有的一件衣物，性器在救护车的股间摩擦着。千斤顶的指尖从救护车的后颈顺着颈窝滑下，到腰窝时身下的人战栗的挺起了腰。

“千斤顶！你干嘛啊！”

“大夫，你的腿不要乱动，我不进去。”

救护车松开被口水浸湿的被角，熏红的脸颊，嘴巴微张的喘息着。他扭过头瞪了一眼千斤顶，这个动作加表情在千斤顶眼里简直绝妙！他俯下身，手指按在救护车的唇上，轻咬舔舐着早已展开绯红的耳垂。

“臭炉渣....”

“大夫，我们现在是人类啊，你难道不想试试用这幅身体对接，哦不做爱么。”

千斤顶明显感受到救护车的身体僵住了，救护车的脸埋到了枕头里，看着有些抗拒的救护车，千斤顶琢磨着怎么样才能让自己小兄弟放松一下，自然不会是一个人在卫生间里用自己的手，忽地千斤顶眼睛一亮。

“Sunshine~我想到一个新花样！”

听着千斤顶突然勾起苏人的尾音，救护车不由得脊背一凉。下一秒，他就被千斤顶拖着两条腿整个人掀了过来。不过还好，千斤顶对他的那条伤腿是温柔的。这么一拉扯，他的臀部直接顶上了千斤顶的胯，受伤的腿被千斤顶架在了肩上，两条腿紧并在一起。

千斤顶使坏的掐了一下救护车大腿根部的软肉，救护车吃痛的叫了出来。男人的性器挤进了大腿根的软肉间，细腻的肌肤摩擦着柱身上凸起的青筋，无法描述的快感，让千斤顶仰起头发出赞美的低喘。

俗话说得好，越是太阳照不到的地方越敏感。皮肤感受产生的电信号刺激，顺着神经直冲中枢。救护车挺起的前端渗出透明的液体，囊袋撞击着臀肉发出'啪啪'的声响，一种别样的酥麻感觉从某一处产生流向四肢百骸。救护车的手摸上千斤顶的膝盖，无力的推着他。

“不要了...好奇怪...啊——！”

救护车被冷落的性器被一只温热的手光顾了，指尖划过前端吐出液体的小口，蘸着上面的液体，拉出了一根根黏丝。

“大夫，你可真不诚实。”

“疼....呜...千斤顶...疼....”

救护车之前零星的快感被皮肤摩擦产生的灼烧感所取代。

“大夫，再忍忍，马上就好了。”

千斤顶把自己的和救护车的握在一起套弄着，伴随着低喘和呻吟，几道精液喷射在救护车的胸前和小腹上。千斤顶弯下腰亲吻着，因为自己变得红肿不堪的肌肤，他从床头抽过纸巾将救护车身上擦干净。

“千斤顶....刚刚舒服么...”救护车的眼神略有些失神的望着千斤顶。

千斤顶老实的点了点头，被毫无防备的一脚踹下了床。救护车转过身背对着千斤顶，裹着皱巴巴的被子，准备休息了。

“我没同意之前，不要再碰我了，这几天你睡外面沙发上吧。”

千斤顶倒是没太在意自己貌似被强制禁欲了，或者自己睡哪？他关注更多的是，“大夫，你刚刚是用哪条腿踹我的？”

不过，他也不知道，救护车睡着时嘴角挂着浅浅的微笑。

————

千斤顶不在意都是假的，他只是有点后知后觉罢了，不过，他发誓，他当时确实没想那么多。

“大夫，我帮你捂手吧。”

“夏天捂手？”

“大夫，我能抱着你看电视吗？”

“不行。”

“大夫，......”

“大夫，......”

......

“大夫，我能和你一起洗澡吗？省水省时间。”

“滚！”

————

“大夫....Bee出独立电影了，我们去看晚上的首映好不好？”

救护车看着餐桌对面可怜巴巴望着自己的千斤顶，主要他还是挺好奇电影的。

“嗯。”

“太好了！”

————

去电影院的一路上，千斤顶都是垂头丧气的走在后面，完全没有了中午的兴致，走在前面的救护车回头看见千斤顶，双手插在裤兜里，低着头，心不在焉的踢着路上小石子，撞在了停下来等他的救护车的身上。他只是说了一句对不起，就继续往前走了。

“喂，把手给我。”

千斤顶转身歪着头，好像是在问是不是在和他说话。救护车看他这迟钝样，心里就发火。赌气的走向前，扳开千斤顶的拳头把自己的手放了上去。

“带我去电影院，我找不到路。”

在手放上去的那一刻，千斤顶一下子就来精神了，抱起救护车就往电影院走。回头率可不是一般的高。救护车的脸全程都埋在千斤顶的怀里，直到电影院门口，千斤顶才把他放下来。

“千斤顶，你刚刚在干嘛，那么多人看着....”救护车的声音越来越小，到最后只能听见音节纠缠在一起的嗡嗡声。

不知道是电影院灯光的缘故还是什么，救护车的脸红透了，千斤顶没忍住在上面嘬了一口。

“我们去买爆米花吧。”

“你别扯话题啊！”

————

“飞过山真是太惨了。”

“是啊，居然又是开头领便当。”

两个人坐在最后一排，吃着东西，你一言我一语的讨论着。最后救护车开始安静的看起了电影，而千斤顶则是安静的歪着头看着他。

那修长的手，指尖夹起一个个爆米花，滚过柔软的唇被塞进嘴里，舌头卷走粘在嘴唇上面的碎屑，舔净残留在手指头上的糖浆。千斤顶开始有些羡慕爆米花了，明明只是个食物，却能受到这么多的礼待。

从侧面看，吞咽时滚动的喉结显得格外诱人。禁欲许久的千斤顶自然是受不住，裆部很快就搭起了帐篷，他眼中有着挣扎的神色。

“千斤顶，不要站在前面，你挡到我了。”救护车疑惑的望向眼前的千斤顶。

千斤顶夺下了他手中的爆米花桶，抓住他另一只手往嘴里送，他吸吮着，指尖在千斤顶口腔里留下甜蜜的气息。

不够，还要更多。

他用手遮住了救护车的双眼，强迫他仰起头。

“千斤顶.....”

“对不起，我不想你看到我现在的样子。”

他吻住了救护车还想说话的嘴，他贪婪的掠夺、摄取，那甜美的琼浆玉露，勾起无处安放的舌头交缠在一起，他想霸占这具身体的所有。

这，只是个开始。

他顺着亲吻的喉结，啃噬，舔咬着这圆滚滚的凸起物。救护车被蒙住了双眼，这样他对一切的感知都更为敏感。千斤顶解开了他衬衫的扣子，凡是被抚过的肌肤都泛起了红，挺立的乳头被肆意的揉弄，啃咬着，皮肤上留下一滩滩水渍。救护车强忍着声音，放映厅里还有陌生人，他的羞耻感达到了上限。

“闭上眼。”低沉的声音在救护车耳边响起。

千斤顶的手从自己的脸上拿开了，救护车在感受到自己的西裤被脱下时睁开了眼。大家都在专心的看着电影，没有人知道最后一排发生了什么事，这让他松了一口气。他看见千斤顶跪在他的腿前，撸动着那罪恶的根源，手指在自己的穴边打转。

“千斤顶....”

“大夫....我....”

手指的突然进入，让救护车连忙捂住了自己的嘴。异物入侵没有润滑的干涩甬道，让他不适的扭动着身体，知道自己过于心急的千斤顶将手指退了出来。

“千斤顶，你不要舔那，脏死了！嗯哈....”

千斤顶细细的舔弄着穴边的褶皱，穴口变得渐渐湿软起来，他将舌头挤了进去，用舌头抚平娇嫩的肠肉。舌头戳刺着微微收缩开合的穴口，每一次都更加深入。一根手指很轻松的就进去了，弯曲抠弄着肠内分泌的液体。救护车身体颤抖着，仰靠在椅背上，被抬起搭在扶手上的脚，脚背紧绷。千斤顶站起来抽出手指，活动了一下双腿，坐在了下一排的椅背上。

“大夫，你也不希望这个东西很干的捅进你的身体里吧。”

“你别太得寸进尺了！”这样的救护车说话不仅没有威慑力，反而惹人怜。

“那我帮大夫把裤子穿好吧。”

说着，千斤顶就起身拾起裤子给救护车套上了，不知是无意还是有意之为，帮救护车穿裤子的时候让他跪在了座位上。救护车的脸和千斤顶的性器贴的很近，千斤顶浓郁的味道溢满他的鼻腔。

“大夫，就弄一下吧，你也不想就这么停了吧。”

“真是倒了八辈子霉碰到你。”

救护车含上了滚烫的硬物，腥味从口腔漫到鼻腔，他真是想不懂为什么会有人想舔这个。救护车柔软的舌头，顺着柱身舔弄着凸起的青筋。他抬眼想看一下千斤顶的表情，没想到千斤顶一脸得逞的坏笑看着他。

“大夫，你还看电影吗？”

“看。”

话音刚落，救护车就被腾空抱起坐在了千斤顶的腿上，千斤顶坐上了他原来的位置，他被按着撑在前排的椅背上。千斤顶又用手指简单的扩张了几下，把前端挤了进去，救护车肠道下意识的收缩，让千斤顶差一点挽留不住男人的尊严。

“大夫，你放松点。”

千斤顶掐着救护车的腰进行缓慢的抽送，寻找着那个可以让救护车尖叫的地方。救护车轻微的喘息逐渐变成了羞耻的呻吟，电影的声效盖住了肉体交合时发出的声响。生理性的泪水模糊了救护车的视线，快感一点点侵蚀着他继续看电影的心思。他低下头，强撑着自己不摔下去，口水从合不拢的嘴里滴落到地上和座位上。

“千斤.....顶啊~”

救护车吐不出一句完整的话，最后一个字直接被冲撞的变了音，成了甜蜜的呻吟。千斤顶站起来大力的操干着身前的人，抽插带出粉嫩的肠肉。千斤顶又坐回去，让救护车面向着自己坐在身上，巨大的性器连根没入，救护车仰头想要尖叫，嘴唇微颤，却没发出声音。

“大夫，你怎么先射了，电影还没结束了。”千斤顶挑起射在自己腹部上的精液，均匀的抹在了救护车的唇上。“有惩罚的哦。”

救护车低下头，扳过千斤顶的脸，将唇覆上了他的唇。

“继续吧。”

————

“擎天柱！我演技是不是很好！”

“嗯。”

擎天柱的下巴抵在怀里大黄蜂的头雕，电影正放到他友情客串的那一幕。

“真羡慕救护车和千斤顶可以去电影院。”


End file.
